I Can Hear Them
by revolution rae
Summary: A short one-shot set a few days before Mylene and Zelos go to Flanoir. Please review! I'm not really sure how to summarize this story, though, but please read it anyway!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia and I have no rights to anything affiliated with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That stupid boy. Always getting in the way. Why can't he just leave me alone? I didn't want him anyway. Hate his father. Hate my new life. Not that it's new anymore, of course. But still. Living in the lap of luxury is depressing and terrible. It was bad enough when it was just me and my terrible, cold husband, but at least I could ignore him and he could ignore me. But then I had to go and get pregnant. Stupid pointless laws. Stupid, useless, unwanted child. _Zelos._ He even has a stupid name. How befitting for a Chosen of Regeneration. Considering how the whole religion is a lie.

"Now, now, Lady Mylene. You mustn't say such things. You will get in trouble."

But it's true, oh so true. No such thing as a goddess. Only fools believe in a goddess. My son is a fool, a horrid, ugly, annoying child. He knows it, too. I've told him, I've screamed it at him. The idiot cries every time, stupid creature. And he claims to be a Chosen.

"Lady, you really should be kinder to the child."

Whyever would you say something like that? I only tell him the honest truth.

"My lady, you need to go to Flanoir. The doctor there can help you."

I don't want help. I want to die. I don't want to be alive in this hell anymore.

"Make it a trip. The two of you can have a good time and learn to like each other."

I will never like that stupid boy. Ever. He only reminds me of the unbearable life I lead and of his distracted father. At least he's dead and gone.

"Lady Mylene! To say such a thing is unacceptable!"

No one ever accepts the truth.

"Lady…"

You know that as well as I. Certainly _he_ knew it, with his ugly little half-elven lover. Not to mention that stupid little brat. And even though he's dead (at last) that stupid girl _still_ gets money. It makes me want to kill someone!

"Do not say that again, Madam! Someone may take you seriously!"

That would be a relief.

"Lady Mylene, Master Zelos wishes to see you."

Very well, if he must. Go.

"Lady, must you dismiss my fellow servants so brusquely? It's—Master Zelos, hello."

"Hello, Sebastian. Mother—"

Don't call me that! Sebastian, leave us.

"Yes, Lady Mylene. If I am needed—"

Yes, yes, I know! Get out!

"Of course, Madam. Master."

"Bye, Sebastian."

What do you want? Make it quick. I need to rest.

"Oh…Sorry, M-Lady Mylene. Um…the scientists at the Laboratory—"

I told you before I don't care about them or what they do to you. Why are you bothering me? Go away. Go away, I hate you.

"I'm sorry, Moth-Lady Mylene, I mean. But they said to tell you—"

Well? What did they want this time? More money? They're provided for!

"Well, they said…they said they need to speak to you about—"

I've given them everything they wanted! They needn't see me! I told you to leave!

"Sorry, Lady Mylene. But they want to speak to you about me get—"

I don't want to hear about you or what you want or what they want. I'm not listening. Lalala, I can't hear you!

"But—"

Lalalala, I refuse to listen, lalalala, I don't need this drama in my life, stupid boy! You are not worthy of the title of Chosen! Get out! Go!

"They want me to get a tutor for swordsmanship and they said the one they want is in Flanoir and that he wants to start in a week!"

…Flanoir?

"Yes, Flanoir."

Well. If they're going to be so pushy about you, despite your insignificance, I suppose I'll take you. You always make my life so difficult. You're a bad boy, always trying to make your poor sick mother travel far away.

"I'm sorry, Lady Mylene."

Don't be so disrespectful! I am your mother and you will address me as such!

"Of course, Mother. I'm sorry."

Get out of here. We leave in two days' time. Understood?

"Yes, Mother. Good-bye, Mother."

Send Sebastian in, insolent child.

"Yes Mother."

Why is he taking so long?

"You wished to see me, Lady."

You took a long time. I'm not paying you to stand around.

"With all due respect, you're not paying me at all, Lady Mylene. Your husband left orders for me to be paid. There is a sum of money specifically for that."

Do not be so rude, Sebastian! It is a matter of speaking.

"Of course, Madam."

We will leave for Flanoir two days from now. You shall accompany the child and me. We will spend a short time there. A tutor will be returning with us. Get his name.

"Ma'am, you will see a doctor when we're there, won't you?"

Do not act like you are my equal.

"My Lady, all humans are equal."

No. I am your superior.

"We will not reach an agreement. I will never call myself inferior."

Be silent. Do not speak of this subject to me again. Understand?

"I should leave, My Lady. I must get the boy his supper."

Hold on. What is the tutor's name?

"The boy's weapon tutor?"

Yes, that's the one.

"I believe he may be called Yuan."

Oh.

"Good night, My Lady. I will shut the door for you."

Wait! No! Don't leave me here all alone! I'm scared…don't go, please stay here with me for a little while…don't ignore me, Sebastian, get back here. The monsters come out at night…they scare me…my worthless husband comes back…but no, he's dead, it's his ghost, help me, Sebastian, I order you to help me…Can't you hear me? Why aren't you listening? Why is the door closed, it's so dark, it's oh so dark…help me…don't leave me alone…I'm frightened! Please come back!

I don't need them. I don't need any of them! They're no help anyway, always leaving me alone in here, taking me at face value, so condescending. I'll bet they're all trying to kill me. Oh no! They've poisoned me! Help! Help! Oh, but it hurts to talk…Oh, no, the monsters are here…I can hear them at the door…in my closet…under the bed…stay away! Stay away from me! Don't touch me! People here need me still! I need them!

Who am I lying to? They hate me, all of them. They're plotting against me, I can hear them! They think I'm deaf but I'm not!

"My Lady? Are you all right? I heard screams."

Yes, Sebastian. I'm fine. Good night.

"Are you sure? You're breathing hard."

I said I'm fine!

"I apologize, My Lady."

No, no, it's all right. Good night, Sebastian.

"Good night."

But nights are never good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. My computer can't handle the editing page, so I do all my editing in Word right now. Also, sorry if there's anything that negates the actual storyline. I did my best to stick to it, and I think I did pretty well with not messing it up. Let me know if I did, though, please. (haha. That's a sneaky way of getting you to review. After all, the button is right there…you know you want to push it!)


End file.
